Level 50
, often abbreviated as LV50, is a super form (or in the case of Para-DX, main form) of the Ex-Aid Riders, which is accessed through the use of a Gashat Gear Dual. Level 50 forms are far superior to all the lower level forms. Level 50 can be accessed by Snipe or Brave by turning the dial of the Gashat Gear Dual β right or left to select their respective game, inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver, and then opening the cover once. In the case of Parado, he turns the dial of his Gashat Gear Dual right or left to select the game and presses the trigger button to activate the transformation into either Puzzle Gamer Level 50 or Fighter Gamer Level 50. Through his Level 0 power of Bugster nullification, the new Kamen Rider Genm Action Gamer temporarily reduced Para-DX's Level 99 Perfect Knock Out Gamer to Level 50 with an extended hold. Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Puzzle (Ex-Aid Episode 15-18, 20-22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 25-26, 28, 40 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat)) **Knock Out Fighter ***Parado (Ex-Aid Episode 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Ex-Aid 26, 28, 40 (via Mighty Brothers XX Gashat)) ***Emu Hojo (Ex-Aid Episode 29) *Kamen Rider Brave **Taddle Fantasy (Ex-Aid Episodes 19, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Bang Bang Simulations (Ex-Aid Episode 20-23, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 24, 26-29, 32, 35-37, 40, 41, 43, True Ending) *Kamen Rider True Brave **Taddle Legacy ( ) KREA-Paradxl50a.png|Kamen Rider Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Kamen Rider Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50.png| Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50 Redeye.png| Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (Out of control; First debut only) KREA-Snipel50.png|Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 AnotherHiro.png|Kamen Rider True Brave Legacy Gamer Level 50 Notes *As of right now, only Kamen Riders Para-DX, Brave, Snipe, and True Brave can access Level 50. *Whenever a Rider transforms into Level 50, they all have their own unique phrase, usually "leveled up" versions of their Level 2 phrases, despite this being treated like a regular transformation: **Para-DX (Parado): (transforming from civilian form), (changing from either form to the other) **Brave (Hiiro Kagami) and True Brave (Game World Hiiro Kagami): **Snipe (Taiga Hanaya): *Kuroto's explanation in regards to human usage of Level 50 is reminiscent of the IXA System during its early usage in that it places a great strain on the body. As the damage can be lessened by acclimation, it also ties in with said system receiving updates making usage less of an issue, eventually enabling the user to transform into the more powerful form without first assuming the base form. **Parado's use of Level 50 could be compared to the use of Kivat's abilities in that they use powers tied to the series' kaijin and deliver no negative impacts on the users' bodies with repeated use, since the users themselves are the same type of monster. *True Brave is distinct among the Riders' Level 50 forms in that his Gashat does not require both slots to use and only has one game instead of two. Appearances **Episode 16: The Paradox of Defeating M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' "Maze 3: Gorider Forever" **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 41: Reset Game! **Episode 43: White Coat License **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' **''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' }} Category:Rider Forms